


Another Time, Another Place

by lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: AU, M/M, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: How much more or less smooth would the path to true love be under different circumstances?





	Another Time, Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly self-indulgent fic where I role-switch my OTPs. With thanks to guava for the idea and her support.

Parado strolled into the office; a fedora perched atop his wild curls. Emu was too polite to tell him that it didn't go well with the clown pants.

"I am a hard-boiled detective, you know," Parado said. He seemed to think that if he repeated it enough times, it would magically become true.

"Yeah. About that ... I told a client that we'd investigate their missing dog," said Emu. "Don't look at me like that! We need to take cases like this so we can pay the bills."

Parado continued to glower, "No one ever has to put up with this in Raymond Chandler's novels."

"That's because they're works of fiction," said Emu. "Get on with it."

Parado muttered to himself and went back to his tablet. As usual, it looked like Emu was going to have to do everything around here. He opened the basement door and yelled "Poppy? Your keywords today are 'Bowzer' and 'Dachshund!'"

There came the thundering of Poppy's trainers against the steps. Today she had a bulldog clip sticking out of her pink hair and a marker pen behind one of her ears, "Hello, Pemu! Have you ever heard of 'mustard'? It's a mildly acrid condiment that is pipopepopular in France!"

Emu tried really, really hard not to cringe. While he didn't blame Parado or Poppy for their roles in Kiriya's death, he wished they would at least respect the day to day realities and running costs of keeping the Kujou Detective Agency open. Suddenly, a familiar figure in skin-tight blue PVC creaked his way through the door.

"Good morning, Hiiro-san," said Emu.

Hiiro ignored this. He was walking very stiffly, probably because of his confining trousers. As a doctor, Emu knew that was seriously bad for one's sperm count; but all the same, the sight of Hiiro made his heart beat faster.

"Are you gonna find this missing dog for us?" Parado asked.

"To lost pet cases, I say no thank you," said Hiiro. He walked over to the coffee machine (which Emu had plugged in specifically in case Hiiro came over) and poured himself a cup with no further ado.

It was time for Emu to bring out his secret weapon. He rushed to the kitchen to put a coconut cake onto a plate so he could shockingly pretend to have baked it himself, "Hiiro, would you like a piece of this cake?"

Hiiro held up a knife and fork and, with superhuman precision, cut the cake into eight exactly equal slices. He put one of them onto his plate and tasted it, "It's not bad. A little dry, but that's to be expected from a supermarket brand."

Emu was a little upset that his obvious lie hadn't worked, yet relieved at the same time. This was probably one of the nicest things Hiiro had ever said to him. Now would be a good time to ask Hiiro out, "That's great! So I was wondering ... would you like to come to the funfair with me on Saturday night? Not really as a date ... unless you wanted it to be ..."

Hiiro raised just one immaculate eyebrow and opened his mouth to answer, only for his phone to beep at that very moment. He looked down at the screen and stood up - "There's Dopant activity downtown. I've got to get there right away."

Parado cheered. "Yay! Hey, Emu. Looks like _you_ have to find the dog."

"I'm your assistant! I'm supposed to go with you!" said Emu, rushing over to the doorway. He looked at Hiiro, who was evidently trying to get there as quickly as he could, but the creaking and squeaking sounds emanating from him suggested that his choice of clothing was somewhat restricting him.

"There's no time for this," said Hiiro, and pulled out the Accel Memory, "Hen-"

Emu looked at his watch. At this rate, the Dopant would be far away before either of Fuuto's Kamen Riders appeared at the scene.

"Hurry up," he said.

"There is no transformation sequence I cannot unnecessarily prolong," Hiiro replied.


End file.
